baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Dangerous Love Episode
Mission Creek High School Bree: Have you talk to Spencer lately? Brooke: NO!! And I won’t!! Bree: Who is that with Marcus? Debby: That’s Nina. She’s in my math, history, biology, english Bree and Brooke each gives her a look Debby: In all my classes!! Brooke: Wanna talk to her? Debby: Not real- Brooke pulls Bree and Debby with her Brooke: Hey Marcus Debby: Hey Nina, was all her fault (points at Brooke) Marcus: Meet my crazy twinsis Brooke, Brooke: Thank you… Marcus: my halfsis Bree Bree: Hey Marcus: And- Nina: I know Debby!! Hey Debby: Hey Brooke: Bree, didn’t you want to talk to Marcus? Bree: What… ehm… Yea, I need you to help me Marcus: Now? Bree: Let’s go!! Bree pulls Marcus with her Brooke: Debby? Debby: Yes Brooke: Bye (pushes her away) Nina: Are you okay? Brooke: Yes!! I would be careful with Marcus Nina: Why? Brooke: He is not the one, you think he is!! Nina: What do you mean? Brooke: He wanted to get rid of me and my friends Nina: Sure… Just like you wanted to get rid of him Brooke: What are you talking about? Nina: You are just jealious of me, spending so much time with Marcus Brooke: What!? Nina: You miss your big brother, I get it Brooke: No!! No!! NO!!! I hate him Nina: Than stay out of his life!! (walks away) Brooke: I WANT TO HELP YOU!! Nina: I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!!! Bree and Debby come back Bree: How did it go? Brooke: She doesn’t believe me… Debby: That’s though Brooke: AND… she thinks I miss my big bro… Which I’m not!! Bree: Maybe you are just confused, because of the thing between you and Spencer Brooke: I’m not confused because of him!!! Debby & Bree: YOU ARE!!! Brooke: Just leave me alone!! (walks away) Debby: She totally is!!! At home Brooke sits on the couch holding a pillow. Adam walks by and sits down next to her. Adam: How do you feel? Brooke: How should I feel, you girlfriend kissed my boyfriend Adam: Lora is NOT my girlfriend!!! Brooke: You need to get over me!!! Ask Lora out!! Adam: Why? Brooke: To forget about me!!! You need to move on!! You can’t spend the rest of your life, loving your sister!!! Adam: But I want to!!! Brooke: FORGET IT!! STOP IT!!! ASK LORA OUT!!! And FYI I texted her and she’ll be here in 3.2.1 The bell rings Brooke: From your phone (pushes Adam to the door) Adam opens the door Adam: Hey Lora: Hey Adam: Can we talk? Lora: Sure Adam: You know, that I’m still not over my ex girlfriend, but you can help me to forget her Lora: How? Adam: Go out with me Lora: What? Adam: Would you go out with me? Lora: But your ex girlfriend? You still love her!! Adam: But I’m not allowed to!! Lora: Wait a sec….. Brooke!? Adam: Yes…. Lora: Okay… I would love to go out with you!! Adam: Great Lora kisses Adam. Adam kisses her back. Chase and Brooke are watching them Brooke: I hope she helps him forget… Chase: She will!! Just like Aria helped me Brooke: You two are happy? Chase: Yes. I really like her Brooke: (sad) That’s great Chase: (puts his arm around her) Everything is going to be right. I promise Brooke: How’d you know? Chase: I just do Brooke: But… Chase: But what? Brooke: (lies her head on his shoulder) I only want Spencer Chase: You just need to forgive him Brooke: He broke my heart Chase: And you still can’t forget about him Brooke: Why must love be like this? Chase: Like what? Brooke: Complicated Brooke sees Spencer in front of the window Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript